


Sailor Girl

by cmpeabooty



Series: Raijin Shenanigans [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Just a Thing, One Shot, not really shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmpeabooty/pseuds/cmpeabooty
Summary: not really shipping they just interact but here’s a little thing ive had in my brain for a couple weeks for no fucking reason. also i got all the idiosyncrasies from their wikis





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not really shipping they just interact but here’s a little thing ive had in my brain for a couple weeks for no fucking reason. also i got all the idiosyncrasies from their wikis

  Shizuka does not like Kanra. 

  No nothing new happened, nothing particularly infuriating. Though Kanra is still an ant and she still drives Shizuka insane. 

  She’s just reminded every school morning that she does, in fact, really dislikes Kanra Orihara. 

  Shizuka had become Raijin’s She-Beast, and the Demon of Ikebukuro in a matter of months. She was already freakish, but Kanra made everything far worse. 

  Now, Shizuka does everything she can to downplay her “beastly” nature. She grew her hair long, Wears feminine clothing, wears minimal makeup, she learned how to do more to her hair than a ponytail. She hates that her strength makes her appear and become so masculine. She just wants someone to see her as a young woman, not a she-beast. 

  In contrast, Kanra is, of course, feminine as can be. And she barely has to try! She even wears the boys’ school uniform and yet she’s easily the prettiest in Raijin, much to Shizuka’s disappointment. 

  She often finds her eyes traveling to Kanra to find what makes her so feminine, womanly. Usually it ends with Kanra catching her and teasing her like the damn ant she is. 

  Kanra isn’t even that great! She’s all sharp edges, barely any curves, and flat as a board. And she only makes it worse by wearing the boys’ uniform. 

  Shizuka is grumbling to herself when suddenly-

  “You might not want to stare at Kanra like that, she’ll get the wrong idea.” Shinra buts in, too loud for 9a.m. 

  “Ugh, shut up... I just don’t get it. How does she get away with wearing the boys’ uniform and still get all that attention,” Shizuka complains under her breath. 

  Shinra laughs. “Well don’t worry, she’s about one scratch away from being suspended for ‘inappropriate dress’,” Shinra air quotes. 

  “Wow really? That’ll be a nice break,” Shizuka muses as the teacher walks into the classroom. 

 

The following morning, Shizuka sits in her seat at the back of the classroom, quickly getting annoyed already at her classmates. Something got them stirred up and she wishes they’d just be quiet, it’s too early for this. 

  Staring out the window she overheard blips of conversation from nearby desks. 

  “Hey did you see that girl?”

  “Yeah she must be new, she’s so hot.”

  “I feel like i’ve seen her somewhere before...”

  “Nah man, and I didn’t know you liked skinny flat chested girls, Shiro haha-“

  Shizuka’s desk cracking beneath her fingers shuts the other boys up instantly. 

  Why can’t they just be quiet in the morning?

  The teacher enters the classroom, a female student following closely behind him. 

  The girl is actually very pretty. She’s slender, but lithe and graceful, she must be an athlete. Though she’s tiny, probably not even 160 centimeters. The boys were right, the girl doesn’t have much to offer in curves, but her natural grace more than makes up for it. 

  All of Shizuka’s appreciation halts when she reaches the girls face. 

  _Oh wow... Is that... Kanra???_

  It is indeed Kanra Orihara. Cheeks burning, she quickly takes her seat in front, overly aware of the attention her new appearance has gotten her. She likes attention, but only when she seeks it out. 

  Because unfortunately the previous day, the principal gave her an ultimatum: wear the female uniform or be suspended. 

  She already had too many truancies and absences on her record, she couldn’t afford a suspension. 

  So Kanra walked into Raijin that morning in her old middle school sailor uniform. 

  There was nothing wrong with it, she just hated wearing it. She always felt too exposed. She felt the boys’ attention on her twice as much as when she worse pants. 

  And so Kanra shuffles through her school day, for once trying to not draw more attention to herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

  _Ugh... I hate this._  

   Kanra examines herself in one of the school bathroom mirrors. Glaring back at her reflection, she fiddles with the skirt to her uniform, wishing it were longer. 

    _Why does it matter so much? I wasn’t hurting anyone in the boys’ uniform..._

  Sighing she checks her watch for the twentieth time in as many minutes. She didn’t dare walk out of the school with the masses, enough people stared when she walked in. 

   Plus, she overheard plenty of the boys comments, no way is she subjecting herself to their lewd gazes, or worse, have them make their nasty comments to her face. 

  _I guess I’ve waited long enough..._

   Kanra opens the door to the girls’ bathroom and is slipping out when an arm blocks her view. 

  It’s Takahiro and his group. Probably the nastiest in all of Raijin. Kanra wishes her knife was in her hand and not stored away in her bag. 

  _He’s saying something gross and suggestive_ , Kanra thinks to herself, not even listening to him. 

   She knows exactly what he thinks of her, and she also knows her brushing him off so many times as not done her any favors. 

   “Hey look at me, slut. Didja come in that uniform just for me,” Takahiro interrupts her thoughts. 

   Her temper gets the best of her “Ha! You’re delusional if you think I’d stoop so low as to do anything for you,” Kanra smirks, hiding her own whirling thoughts on how to get away. 

   He snarls at her, crowding her against the wall, “Ah that’s too bad, little girl.” His hand begins to brush her thigh, and she tenses about to bring her knee up, when Takahiro flies backwards. 

   “Who the fuck do you think you are?!” It’s Shizuka. Kanra almost laughs, her knight in shining armor is kicking Takahiro in the stomach. 

   A bit of blood appears on his lip; time to go. 

   “C’mon Shizu-chan,” giggling a bit, Kanra grabs Shizuka’s arm and darts towards the school doors. 

 

   “I didn’t think I’d ever say this to you, but thank you, Shizu-chan,” Kanra gives the other girl a rare, true smile, catching Shizuka off guard. 

   Cheeks slightly pink, Shizuka looks down, mumbling “Yeah, well, whatever. What he was doing was fucked up.”

  “Nonetheless, I appreciate it,” Kanra says, still smiling. 

    _Stop smiling you’re too beautiful_ , “Whatever, you just better be in your normal uniform tomorrow, damn ant,” Shizuka says not unkindly. She can’t get that smile out of her head. “I’m not chasing you in that tiny skirt.”

  Kanra’s smile slides into her usual smirk, “Yeah whatever you say Shizu-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing was really solved, kanras probably gonna get suspended for wearing the boys uniform after one day, shizu-chan is probably getting suspended for beating up that nasty boy, and now shinra is alone in class and at lunch

**Author's Note:**

> i might add a chapter another day i’m just out of creative juices for now  
> gimme yo thots


End file.
